The Hunter becomes the Hunted
by Thetruehero
Summary: Percy was happy! All he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with Annabeth, but of course that can't happen. His friends are slowly being attacked by the hunter Orion. Will Percy stop Orion or will Orion kill the one he loves the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? Back again? Percy's back. Tell a friend! Not only is Percy back but so is Orion. Now let's get this party started!**

"Seaweed Brain why are we going into the woods?" Annabeth asked me as I led her deeper into the forest.

"You'll see." I kept saying.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, something I was used to but still made my heart run when she smiled afterwards.

My heart should be bursting out of my chest with what I'm about to ask Annabeth.

I'm going to ask her to marry me!

My hand kept finding it's way to my pocket where the ring was, I had to call in a big favor to the Big Three for this.

Poseidon had fashioned the ring itself with an amazing stunning green-blue kelp.

Hades had summoned the purest and most beautiful diamond that you could possibly think of, being the god of wealth and all.

Zeus had struck the diamond with his personal lightning bolt, so lightning arced inside the white diamond.

I was sweating up a storm by the time we reached Bunker 9 and hopefully Annabeth didn't notice.

"Percy, why are you sweating so much?" Annabeth asked with a look of concern.

Shit!

"Um...let's just get inside and I'll explain everything." I said as I opened the door to the nearly pitch black room.

Annabeth still looked worried but walked in.

"Why is it so dark?" she asked.

I turned on the lights and the entire room revealed the entirety of both Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter.

"Whoa!" Annabeth exclaimed seeing the large number of people in the bunker.

"Surprise Annabeth." I said with a chuckle.

Annabeth turned to me with a confused look.

"Why did you throw me this?" she asked.

"Wow you ask a lot of questions." I said with a chuckle.

"I'm the curious one, I ask the questions." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Mind if I ask a question?" I asked.

"You can think?" Annabeth said with a fake shocked look.

I smiled amused as I pulled her close.

"Annabeth..." I started in a whisper.

I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

Annabeth gasped as she stared at the ring.

"Will you marry me?" I asked more nervous than anything.

It felt like thirty years had passed but only about three seconds passed.

"YES!" Annabeth screamed with tears in her eyes.

I was more happy then the god of happiness as she said that.

I pulled her into a long kiss as every single person in the bunker cheered and applauded.

All of my friends came up and swarmed me and Annabeth in a hug.

"You did it Percy!" Grover said.

"Way to go!" Jason and Piper said holding hands.

"Kelp head finally got a brain!" Peter Sane **(My OC) **said.

I hit Peter in the head and he just laughed loudly.

Annabeth kissed my cheek and I couldn't stop smiling.

"You better throw a celebration as good as this or better Sparky!" Piper said to Jason who paled and looked at all the decorations and food.

"Same with you Insane!" Reyna said to Peter.

"Only the best for my Warhead!" Peter said as he pulled Annabeth into a big hug.

"Congrats Wise Girl." Peter said.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said constantly looking down at her ring.

I was crying tears of joy along with Annabeth.

"Oh Percy? I need to talk to you." Peter said as he grabbed my shoulder and steered me to a quiet area.

Reyna was with us along with Chiron.

"What's up? Kinda want to spend time with my fiance." I said with a huge grin.

The three instantly dropped their smiles and had a look of panic.

"Are you okay guys?" I asked.

"We have some bad news." Reyna said.

"More like devastating." Peter muttered before getting bitch slapped by his girlfriend.

"Guys what's wrong?" I insisted.

Chiron walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy..." he started.

I looked into his eyes and I something that I rarely ever saw in the great trainer of heroes.

Fear.

I waited with a breath hoping nothing big was happening.

"Orion has returned." Chiron finished.

I gasped wide eyed.

"And he means to harm the Seven." Peter added.

I looked over at my blushing fiance as more people came up to congratulate her.

"And something tells me that he will attack the ones that are the happiest." Chiron said.

I almost cried as I thought this through.

"Maybe we can.." I started before an explosion rang through the bunker and the forest.

Reyna and Peter looked at each other.

"That sounded like.." she started.

"...it came from camp." Peter finished.

Peter summoned his armor and weapons.

"Fifth and Fourth Cohort! With me!" Peter ordered and ran out the bunker with Reyna and about sixty heavily armored soldiers.

I started forward but Chiron stopped me.

"We cannot risk you or the Seven." Chiron said.

Another explosion, much closer this time, went off.

Everyone that remained in the bunker drew weapons.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air.

Reyna was screaming.

I broke free of Chiron's grip and ran out the door with every camper behind me.

Fires were breaking through in a large amount of the forest.

We followed the screams until we found Reyna, laying on the ground holding a demigod.

The demigod appeared to be dead, Reyna rocked him back and forth and cried into his hair.

His blonde hair!

I ran over to Reyna and, unfortunately, my horrors were right.

Reyna was cradling a broken demigod, but not just any demigod.

She was cradling Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I JUST GOT SHOT! No not really but I have your attention now. A few things to mention to my loving followers.**

**1) Anyone that wants to use my OC Peter Sane in a story feel free go nuts! My only request is that you message me about the story so I can read it. Thank you.**

**2) I have been getting pretty frustrated lately because I have had writers block and whenever I get an idea and write it something happens and it gets deleted so I may not update for awhile.**

**3) As I mentioned I have writers block and looking for any ideas for stories please let me know, like if your a guest and can't think of how to write it or something like that let me know. I'm open to all suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get him in the bed NOW!" Will shouted as they dropped Peter onto a medical bed.

"Get me ambrosia bags and nectar!" he ordered.

Reyna was crying and holding his hand tightly as they operated on the possibly deceased demigod.

I was standing outside with the others holding Annabeth close to me.

"Yo Percy!" a gruff female voice came up behind me.

I turned and found Clarisse running toward me holding a massive arrow and a wolf pelt.

"That looks like Orion's arrows." Nico said.

"And that pelt..." Thalia said in disbelief as she grabbed it and felt it.

"This is the fur of Lycoans wolves." she stated.

"But I killed him." Nico stated.

"His men must be loyal to Orion now." Piper said.

"What are we going to do guys? Orion has an army of death wolves that can only be killed by silver, and is probably going to attack us again." Jason rambled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Jason!" Piper and Thalia said at the same time to shut him up.

Jason nodded and walked into the infirmary.

As soon as the door opened screaming was heard and a lot of shouting and smashing.

"HOLY..." Jason yelled before shutting the door, only for it to be very roughly shaken by something from inside.

"It is like Baghdad in there." Jason said as he looked at us.

"Well we should wait to see if Peter is okay. Then we'll decide what we will do about Orion okay guys?" I said as I held Annabeth close.

Everyone nodded and went to bed hoping for a better tomorrow.

**That Night.**

I was finally dozing off in my cabin when I heard it.

The scream that would put a fucking banshee packing and heading for the hills.

I knew in an instant it was Peter, no one could scream that loud except him (Trust me).

I bolted out of my bed and ran out of the cabin.

I was halfway there when hands grabbed me and I soared into the air to the infirmary, I turned and saw Jason with an equally worried face flying me to the tent.

We touched down and ran in.

Kinda wish we didn't.

Peter was screaming his head off and throwing things around, his eyes were wild and insane. He swung his sword to any Apollo kids that came by to disarm him.

"STAY AWAY!" he screamed.

Reyna and the rest of the camp ran in freaking out from the screams.

"Peter!" Jason yelled.

Peter turned, breathing heavily, his eyes widened.

"GET AWAY FROM ME WOLF!" Peter screamed at the son of Zeus.

Peter was visibly shaking with fear, but their was something about him, his shape flickered, as if he was vibrating.

"Oh crap!" Reyna said.

Peter vibrated more and started to scream louder.

"Hit the deck!" Reyna screamed.

"STAY...AWAY...FROM...MEEEEEE!" Peter screamed from the top of his lungs.

We all dove to the ground as a series of small tornadoes ripped through the tent shredding and picking up everything.

Reyna yelped as she got picked up and thrown free.

"Peter!?" Reyna screamed as she flew into the air.

Peter snapped out of his rampage and looked into the sky.

"W-Warhead?" Peter asked wide eyed before shooting into the sky to grab his hysterical girlfriend.

Peter touched back down with Reyna clinging to him in fear.

"I-I-I...oh Reyna!" Peter said in tears as he nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"I-It's okay Peter." Reyna said as she hugged him back.

"I could have killed you." Peter said with a worried tone as he checked her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, but would you really have hurt me Peter? Even in your crazy shell?" Reyna asked a little curious.

Peter was lost in thought for awhile.

"I...I really don't know Warhead." Peter said hanging his head.

"Well, the good news is that Peter is alive." Jason said helping me and Will up.

"What about my infirmary?!" Will asked a little pissed off.

Peter looked at the destroyed infirmary.

"Ummmmm...Not it!" Peter yelled and bolted towards the Big House.

Everyone ran away with Will groaning in frustration and Nico holding his hand for reassurance.

I ran back a small smile on my face before I saw my cabin door.

It had a large arrow in it with a parka coat, much like the hunters coats, pierced through it and a note was pinned to the door.

I shakily pulled it off and read it.

"The_ Hunters will be Hunted"_


End file.
